


I Can't Believe You've Done This

by velljob



Series: Heard It Through The Grapevine [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective Bucky Barnes, Swearing, vine references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velljob/pseuds/velljob
Summary: Bucky finds out about Steve's unnecessary risk-taking. He is not impressed.





	I Can't Believe You've Done This

"Communal floor please, JARVIS."

Steve slumped against the side of the elevator, barely registering the AI's polite reply or the sound of machinery guiding him to the right floor. It had been a long four days, leading the infiltration of a HYDRA cell in Brazil with a team of agents who had been less experienced than he would have liked, and going straight into an eight hour medical check and de-brief when they returned.

The shield felt heavier than usual on his shoulders as he shifted, adjusting the strap on the duffel bag which held his uniform. He was clean and in his comfortable civvies, having been granted the small mercy of a shower while his team was attended to by the medics. His side ached with the now recognisable sensation of his ribs knitting back together and he knew he was sporting an impressive black eye, but he wasn't worried about either injury. His body could take care of itself; all he wanted to do was go straight to the floor he shared with Bucky, face plant into their bed, and not move for at least twenty-four hours.

A loud gurgle sounded in the quiet of the elevator as his stomach complained loudly about how few meals he had eaten during the mission. Despite being exhausted, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he ate a few thousand calories, and that meant heading to the communal floor. Thanks to Tony's propensity for keeping high energy foods anywhere he might possibly decide he was hungry, that was the best place to find something quick and easy, and the thought of the frozen waffles he knew were stashed at the back of the freezer was enough to keep him from collapsing immediately into bed.

The elevator opened and Steve stepped out, pleased to see only Clint sitting in front of the television, apparently extremely invested in an old episode of Dog Cops. The archer raised a hand in greeting and Steve nodded to him, dropping his duffel by the couch and placing the shield on top of it before making a beeline for the kitchen.

He was elbow-deep in the freezer, trying to dislodge some steaks that had frosted over and become stuck to both the top and bottom of the shelf, when Sam appeared beside him, extremely out of breath and looking nervous.

"Ok so," he started, scrubbing one hand across his head anxiously. "I'm so sorry, dude. I didn't know you didn't, y'know, tell him this shit. You guys are joined at the hip, I just assumed he knew how you were and then he went all quiet and-"

The swoosh of the elevator doors precluded Sam getting any further into his explanation.

"Rogers!" Bucky bellowed. "What's this I hear about you jumping out of a plane without a parachute?!"

"Oh fuck," Steve whispered to the frozen fruit Tony kept on hand for smoothies. Leaning out from behind the freezer door, he gave his best All-American, Butter-Wouldn't-Melt-In-His-Mouth, Fourth-Of-July-Fireworks-While-A-Bald-Eagle-Sang-America-The-Beautiful smile to his partner, who was stalking towards him with an expression that blew straight past anger and into the category they had all dubbed 'murder face'.

"Hi babe," Steve managed, backing away from his boyfriend with the packet of waffles he had finally managed to dislodge clutched to his chest. Sam, he noted, had sought the refuge of the couch and had been joined by Natasha. Both of them were watching with unfeigned interest and amusement. Clint had moved closer to the television.

"Don't you fucking dare, Stevie," Bucky growled. "I can't believe you've done this. I swear to Christ," he ground out, reaching for Steve with flashing eyes, "you had better come up with a damn reason for this bullshit."

"I'm fine," Steve managed, dodging out of the way of metal fingers and around the kitchen island. "It's faster."

Bucky paused for a moment, staring at Steve with an open mouth. "Faster," he managed to get out in a strangled voice. "It's faster?!"

Bone tired as he was from his mission, Steve didn't anticipate the next lightning fast movement Bucky made, and he found himself pinned against the large, stainless steel fridge with his boyfriend's metal hand before he could blink. He swallowed nervously.

Bucky raised his flesh hand, breathing hard, and traced the puffy outline of Steve's black eye. "You're a fucking idiot," he offered. "Even when you weighed ninety pounds you were a pain in my ass."

Steve tried to school his features into something like an appropriately chagrined expression, looking out from under his eyelashes and pouting. Bucky huffed, rolling his eyes. "You're not getting out of this with the kicked puppy look, punk," he grumbled, but he let go of Steve's shirt enough to start checking him for injuries. Steve stood patiently, listening to the muttered cursing and questions to a higher power about what James Buchanan Barnes had done to deserve such a reckless shit for a boyfriend, feeling the box of waffles begin to drip water into his palm.

After a few minutes of checking his bruises, Bucky huffed again and pressed a bruising kiss to Steve's mouth. "If you pull a stunt like that again," he muttered into the kiss, "I will kill you myself."

"Okay, Buck," Steve said, smiling fondly. He extricated himself from between the other super soldier and the fridge and went to the toaster, dropping in four waffles. Over on the couch, Clint stretched, leaning over the back so he could fix the couple with his best withering stare.

"Did you yell at Steve in nineteen forty-two when you found out he jumped on a grenade or is this a modern thing designed to ruin my shows?"

Steve froze.

"He what on a _what_?!"

**Author's Note:**

> The [vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DP5Z1M1sbzE), in case you haven't seen it!
> 
> Feel free to give me prompts for this series in the comments or on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/velljob).
> 
> I'm happy to be critiqued on my writing if you have thoughts or if you see typos etc.


End file.
